


Fireside

by medi



Series: The Blood of Dragons [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, like sort of. it's there.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/medi
Summary: An assignment as partners and a night drinking in town put a bit of a rift between Niles and Laslow.





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ADDITION TO THIS SERIES AND IT'S NOT PORN!! It's also not the dragon boys which might have something to do with it but I wanted to tackle some things with other characters in this AU like these two idiots. I love making Niles have feelings.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes, I'm still angry with you!"

Laslow and Niles sat on opposing sides of the campfire, Laslow with his back to the fire's warmth and deeply regretting his agreement to this operation. Why had Lord Xander and Lord Leo insisted they work together anyway? He could well enough have done this on his own.

It was just a little festival, in the town they were staying at for the night. And they'd both had a bit to drink, sure, and then they danced together beneath the strings of warm yellow lights, swinging and twirling and laughing in their drunken revelry. And then they...

Laslow squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of himself kissing Niles alone in the streets. But it was too clear. Niles's brandy-flavoured lips, his hand sliding up Laslow's back, and, worst of all, the "I love you" whispered against his mouth.

"What are you so upset over?" Niles asked him tending their fire.

"What _isn't_ there for me to be upset over?!" Laslow shouted; no one would hear him, so what did it matter. "You steal a kiss from me, tell me you _love_ me, and then the next morning you say it didn't mean anything!"

Niles tossed his stick into the flames. "I thought you felt the same. You're just as much of a flirt as me."

" _That_ wasn't flirting! And I clearly didn't feel the same, so why cut the wound deeper by telling me to forget about it?"

The crackling campfire answered him. After a while, he turned, thinking maybe Niles had gone to sleep without replying to him, but no, he was still awake, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Maybe I was afraid," Niles mumbled. "Of the truth. Of love."

"Afraid of-" Laslow gawked at him. "Love is a beautiful thing, Niles!"

"It's also the easiest way to get hurt." Niles countered.

"Surely even with your roguish looks you've had your advances rejected before," Laslow said, facing him full on. "How is a lost love any different?"

"A failed flirtation is like a one-night stand. It happens and after that you don't forget about it and move on. When you fall out of love... the pain lasts longer. Especially if that person took something you can't get back. A part of you." The glowing firelight reflected in Niles's deep blue eye.

"You sound as though you would've rather slept with me than kissed me." Laslow said.

"I would have," Niles replied. "Lots of people have sex that they regret when they're drunk. Few make accidental confessions."

He sighed. "Laslow, I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was toying with your feelings. When I realized what I'd done, I just... I wasn't sure what to do."

"You could tell me the truth," Laslow said softly, moving in a little closer. "Tell me what the sober, honest you has to say."

"Something stupid."

"Niles."

"It is."

One of Niles's hands had come to rest in the grass, and Laslow inched his own hand closer to touch the tips of their fingers.

"No risk, no reward, right?" he said. "Love is dangerous, but... not always. It can be warm and wonderful if you find someone to share it with. Someone who doesn't wear away at you or take advantage of you. You could live without them but... you don't want to. You want to build yourself together with them, turn your relationship into a home where the two of you can live and grow until the day you die. That's what love is. To me, anyway."

"Hm. That's awfully idealistic of you." Niles said.

"Listen, Niles. I don't know who hurt you or what they did, and I won't make you tell me unless you want to. All I'm asking is that you be honest with yourself and me. If you're ready, that is."

For the first time in this conversation, Niles looked Laslow in the eyes. He didn't turn his head or try to avoid Laslow's gaze... he stared him down, intense and unmoving.

Had Laslow predicted what Niles was going to do, he would've put a hand up, pushed against Niles's chest and warded him away or covered his mouth.

Maybe it was better he didn't know.

Because they tumbled to the ground together, and Niles's hands squeezed either side of Laslow's face as he kissed him, and Laslow, despite already making this mistake once, ran his fingers through Niles's soft cloud of white hair and kissed him back with just as much fervour. They burned as hot as their campfire.

Niles took his lips from Laslow's.

"How's that for honest?" he asked.

"You meant it this time?" Laslow said, breathless from their kiss.

"I'll admit the idea of being in love is... terrifying," Niles said. His eyes darted to the campfire, then settled back on Laslow. "But you made it less so. If you really believe what you said, then I'm not afraid to love you. Be in love _with_ you."

Laslow smiled. "Of course I believe it. With so many terrible things in the world, I had to hold onto something. The hope that I'd find the kind of love I dreamed of one day was something. Not my only something, but... an important one."

"Well," Niles said, kissing his cheek. "No promises. But building that little love nest between us did sound nice. If you'll have me."

Laslow grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. "Of course I will, you handsome dastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my humble offering Nilow tag.


End file.
